1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical treatment instrument, and more particularly, to a surgical treatment instrument that outputs a high-frequency current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, treatment apparatuses such as an electric knife using high-frequency current are used in surgical operations when performing dissection or hemostasis of a living tissue. Furthermore, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-306507, a treatment apparatus provided with an ultrasound supply section that supplies ultrasound vibration to an electrode in addition to a high-frequency current has also been proposed in recent years. The electric knife is an apparatus configured to radiate a high-frequency current onto a living tissue from a distal end of an electrode at a tip of the electric knife to perform dissection or hemostasis of the living tissue using an arc discharge or Joule heat generated by the high-frequency current. Electric knives are used in various fields such as general surgery and endoscopic surgery.